1, X or New?
by OMarmalade
Summary: Apa yang harus Haruno Sakura lakukan jika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa sang mantan (orang yang pernah dekat dengannya) kembali mendekatinya dan Uchiha Sasuke (cinta pertamanya) yang telah 6 tahun bertemu kini satu universitas dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kini mulai mendekatinya?


Chapter 1 : it's so terrible!

Disclaimer Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story by OMarmalade

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku pikir hidupku berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Ke kampus, _hangout_ bareng teman-teman, ya melakukan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh remaja di usiaku. Remaja? Ya usia ku masih 19 tahun. Ku pikir hidupku baik-baik saja. Punya keluarga yang sayang dan perhatian padaku, memiliki kakak yang sungguh sangat memperhatikan dan melindungiku-haruno sasori-, punya teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku-Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata-, upps jangan lupa dengan tempat paling nyaman dalam hidupku-kamarku-hehe. Itu merupakan tempat paling nyaman-setidaknya bagiku-aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan hampir 7x24 jam di kamar-tidak terhitung makan, ke toilet,dll-. Keseharianku? Biasa, KUPU-KUPU (kuliah-pulang,kuliah-pulang). Gak ada yang istimewa. Hidupku benar-benar _flat_.

06.00. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan jalan setengah malas (padahal memang malas) ke kamar mandi. Ya, aku harus memulai rutinatas harianku di senin pagi ini setelah berasyik ria menonton drama kemarin. Setelah 15 menit aku berkutat dengan sabun, shampoo, dan sikat gigi, aku kini tengah di sibukkan dengan jejeran pakaian di hadapanku. Walaupun aku terbilang tak terlalu mementingkan _fashion_ , tapi bukan berarti aku benar-benar mengabaikan penampilanku. Setidaknya warna atasan dan bawahanku senada. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setelah berpusing ria selama beberapa menit sebelumnya, ku gerakkan tanganku untuk mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak pink-putih ku dan celana _levi's_ putih gadingku. Rambut? Oh ayolah, aku benar-benar sangat biasa dalam setiap penampilanku. Hanya ku ikat kuda rambut pink sebahuku. Setelah memoles wajah seadanya-ini benar-benar seadanya, hanya pakai cream+bedak baby+lip ice- ku kenakan _sneakers_ pinkku lalu mengambil tas dan beberapa buku serta tugas yang telah ku buat dari seminggu yang lalu-walaupun kerjaku hanya di kamar seharian, tapi aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuat tugas setelah pulang kuliah. Ntah lah, ku pikir itu hanya kebiasaan- kemudian beranjak menuruni tangga ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan" sapa ku sebelum duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou honey" jawab Tou-chan sambil meletakkan korannya ke atas meja dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ohayou sayang, tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" kata Kaa-chan sambil memberikan sepotong roti dengan selai jeruk.

"eehmm"-sambil mengangguk-angukkan kepala ringan-"seperti biasa, hehehe" sambungku sambil tersenyum manis pada ibu dan ayahku-yang sedang memandangku juga sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"baiklah Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku pergi dulu" racauku setelah menghabiskan 2 potong roti dan segelas susu hangat. Beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menciumi orang tuaku lalu "aku akan pulang sore nanti, biasa. Ino dan Hinata" sambungku saat hendak melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum manis-lagi-ke orang tuaku.

"baiklah, jangan telat makan siang ya sayang!" teriak Kaa-chan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. _Ck, ibuku benar-benar. Aku hanya berjarak 1 meter di depannya dan dia dengan semangatnya berteriak? Oke, ibuku benar-benar sangat enerjik di pagi hari yang mendung ini._ Aku hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat melanjutkan langkahku.

"sayang!" aku menolehkan kepalaku saat ibuku yang super enerjik ini memanggilku saat aku baru saja melaju dua langkah dari posisiku sebelumnya "kau melupakan ponselmu~" sambungnya dengan nada yang aneh. _Oke, baiklah. Aku kalah kali ini_.

"terima kasih. Kaa-chan sangattt perhatian padaku" jawabku sambil tersenyum-kali ini terpaksa-pada ibuku. "Jaa ne" ucapku lagi sambil melaju-kali ini benar-benar laju setelah mengambil ponselku sebelumnya-.

"honey!" _ck, oke sekarang ayahku yang memanggil. Huffft.._

"iya To u- chan" ejaku sambil berbalik badan dan tersenyum paksa-kali ini lebih terpaksa-oh ayolah tadi ibuku dan sekarang ayahku. Benar-benar. Ini membuat moodku rusak pagi ini. Aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap begitu pada orang tuaku, tapi hari ini beda. Moodku benar-benar buruk hari ini. Tadi malam aku pms. Kau tahu? Ku rasa kau mengerti. Dan saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa hari-hariku, selain perutku yang terasa nyeri, aku jadi lebih sensitif dan moodku jadi gampang ambruk.

"ini mau ditinggal?" kata-kata Tou-chan barusan menyadarkanku dari gerutuan panjangku atas nasibku hari ini.

"oh? Eh iya, aku lupa" cicitku sambil menegakkan kepalaku dan berjalan-sedikit berlari sebenarnya- menghampiri tou-chan. "makasih Tou-chan, aku benar-benar tamat hari ini jika tak membawa ini" senyumku benar-benar tulus kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku nyaris di penggal-terlalu lebay sih sebenarnya- oleh Kurenai-sensei, dosen infeksi dan imunologiku di Konoha University. Ya, aku merupakan salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran semester 2 di universitas paling bergengsi se-Konoha. Apa? Aku tak berlebihan sekarang. Ini benar adanya (author : dalam ceritaku).

o0o

"okey-" Ino tengah memulai pembicaraan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kau tau? Dia benar-benar tak akan berhenti bicara sebelum kemauannya terpenuhi. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada hitana yang duduk tepat di samping ino yang duduk di depanku-benar benar di depanku, dia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu melanjutkan bicaranya "-Sakura. Kau benar-benar harus ikut kali ini. Kau tau? Kami benar-benar khawatir padamu. Walaupun kita sama-sama jomblo, tapi tak se- _akut_ dirimu. Ya, setidaknya kami _normal_ " . katanya dengan penekanan yang berlebihan pada kata _akut_ dan _normal._

Aku berhenti menyedot jus _strawberry_ ku dan balik menatapnya-tajam. " _normal_?" lanjutku setelah meletakkan gelas jus yang tadi sempat ku pegang ke atas meja.

"iya, _normal_. Walaupun kami jomblo, tapi setidaknya kami tertarik dengan _'lawan jenis'_. Sedangkan kau? Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir Sakura" jawab cewer berambut pirang itu sambil menatapku prihatin. Ya, aku akui dia benar. Kami memang tengah tidak berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa saat ini-aku bahkan tak pernah pacaran-tapi mereka sedang mengincar _gebetan_ mereka masing-masing saat ini. Ino tengah berjuang merebut hati Sai (si cowok kalem tapi blak-blakkan kalo udah ngomong) dari Fakultas Seni, dan Hinata dengan Naruto-nya (cowok yang –sumpah punya mulut berisik amat-merupakan salah satu mahasiswa Teknik). Mereka benar-benar populer, tak cuma karna wajahnya tapi juga bakat dan kecerdasan mereka. Mereka benar-benar diatas rata-rata. Aku paham mengapa Ino dan Hinata mengincar mereka menjadi gebetannya, tapi yang tidak bisa ku mengerti adalah _helloooo? Mereka tu cowok paling di incar se-antero kampus bahkan oleh mahasiswi universitas lainnya. Dari sekian banyak cewek di Konoha, bagaimana mungkin mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mereka(kawan-kawanku). Bukanya aku ragu akan kecantikan, sifat atau pun kelebihan mereka, tapi aku Cuma berpikir itu mustahil. Mimpi kita adalah Realita bagi mereka._

"ya, aku tahu. Kita sudah membicarakan ini 6x hari ini" jawabku setelah keluar dari pikiran panjangku dan mulai mengaduk-aduk jusku bosan.

"Sakura.. kamu gak-" putusnya sambil berusaha mengatur napas "suka _'sesama'_ kan?" sambungnya sambil agak menjauhkan wajahnya dariku yang tadi begitu dekat dengan ku, seolah-olah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

"hei! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bica-" ocehanku terputus oleh tangan Ino yang kini tepat di samping wajahnya. "stop" katanya yang tadi seenaknya memutus sesi bicaraku. "wakatta" lanjutnya lagi dan melanjutkan menyantap ramennya yang tadi dia anggurkan selama beberapa saat ketika berbicara denganku.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali mengaduk-aduk jusku. Pikiran ku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Entah kenapa saat Ino mengatakan aku sebagai penyuka _'sesama'_ tadi mengingatkanku padanya. _Ya.. padanya._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Seorang pria tengah memarkir mobilnya saat ini-Porsche 918 Spyder Silver. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _07.30_. Tak ingin berlama-lama, si pria tadi melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung simetrisnya dan meletakkannya asal. Bukannya sok gaya atau apa, menurutnya kacamata adalah kebutuhan penting saat ini. Karena cuaca mendung ia sengaja tak menutup atap mobilnya membiarkan wajah mulusnya tersapu angin. Udara memang menyegarkan, apalagi di pagi hari. Namun itu tak meruntuhkan terpaan debu yang memang terbilang biasa di Konoha-yang merupakan kota metropolitan. Diraihnya tas ransel miliknya dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari salah satu mobil koleksinya. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum mata kuliah pertamanya masuk, dan seharusnya dia memanfaatkan itu. Dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bersemangat datang ke kampus berharap ada yang istimewa di hari ini. Tapi sekarang lihat. Ck, _Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke. Batinnya._

Teriakkan dan pandangan penuh damba yang kini membuat telinganya pekak dan matanya sakit. _Benar-benar. Apa harus setiap hari seperti ini. Aku sadar diri kalau aku tampan_ (author : PD amat **plak kena lempar) _, tapi bukan berarti mereka terang-terangan kayak gini kan? Menyebalkan. Benar-benar mengganggu._ Kira-kira itulah yang di lafalkan Sasuke dalam hatinya. Merutuki gadis-gadis yang bergila ria menyambut datangnya sang Pangeran Kampus. Ya, bagaimana mungkin gadis-gadis itu tak berteriak histeris melihat Sasuke. Dia merupakan aktor cilik yang populer dulu. _Dulu._ Setelah beranjak SMA ia memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan karirnya di bidang entertainment guna memfokuskan diri untuk belajar management yang hingga sekarang masih digelutinya. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, mau tak mau Sasuke nantinya akan mengelola perusahaan ayahnya, cepat atau lambat. Selain popularitas masa kecilnya, coba lihat dia. Wajah tampan (bukan cuma tampan, tapi gak bosan di liat), otak encer, kocek tebal, cool, dan yang paling khas-cuek bebek. Ya readers pasti paham maksudnya. Biasa, _pride_ Uchiha.

Jengah dengan keadaan yang menurutnya _absurb_ tersebut, ia pun mengambil langkah tegas meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut. Tapi euforia itu tak terhenti sampai disitu. Gadis-gadis mengikuti setiap langkah Sasuke ke manapun ia pergi.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sugoiii~!"

"Sasuke-kun, aitakatta desu"

Ya, ya, ya. Kira-kira itulah beberapa penggal kata yang sering dilontarkan para gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke kini benar-benar geram. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu berjalan hampir 8 menit dan ia masih berjarak kurang lebih 3 meter dari tempat ia memarkir mobil tadi.

 _Ck, menyebalkan!. Batinnya geram._ Gerah diperlakukan makin parah tiap hari, Sasuke akhirnya buka mulut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih setengah tahun berkuliah di universitas ini, Sasuke benar-benar tak dapat menahan kekesalannya kali ini.-ya, Sasuke saat ini berada di semester 2 di fakultas ekonomi dan mengambil jurusan bisnis internasional-.

"Mengikutiku lebih dari ini... kalian _tamat_ " ucapnya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat dan menatap tajam kerumunan orang _gila_ di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga para gadis yang tadi lagi heboh-hebohnya dengan aksi mereka memuja-muja Sasuke berhenti. Merasa sudah tenang, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah yang ringan.

o0o

 **Sasuke POV**

Haaaahhh akhirnya. Benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap seperti itu? Apa mereka tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengusik ketenangan orang? Mau teriak-teriak dan memandangku sampai lebaran monyet pun tak akan aku tertarik pada mereka. Apa untungnya coba? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kini aku bisa melangkah bebas tanpa gangguan. Ku edar pandanganku sekedar untukmerelaksasikan mataku yang _perih_ , dan ... aku berhenti (?).

Walaupun raut wajahku tetap datar, tetapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Seberapa besarnya langkah yang kuambil untuk menjauh darinya, tetap saja _dia_ selalu muncul di pelupuk mataku. Lihat wajahnya, dia terlihat lebih kurus setelah liburan. Kulitnya juga jadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Apa dia tidak kemana-mana saat liburan? Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian _itu_ karena aku berbeda sekolah dengannya. Tak ada alasan untuk mampir ke rumahnya walaupun hanya sekedar lewat. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan berada satu universitas dengannya. Aku fikir ia akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri seperti keinginannya-Australia-. Setelah tahu dia juga berkuliah disini aku jadi sering memperhatikannya. Memang aneh bagi kalian, dan itu aneh bagiku juga, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Aku benar-benar lega melihat dia ada di sekitar kampus, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. _Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa kau memperhatikannya lagi, dia bahkan tak menganggapmu ada.

"...uke!"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!" sebuah teriakkan menyadarkanku. Segera saja aku mengedarkan pandanganku dari _nya_ untuk mencari asal suara teriakkan tadi. Dan benar saja, seharusnya aku langsung tahu tadi saat mendengar suara cemprengnya yang menggelegar itu memekakkan telingaku.

"dobe sialan!" desisku sambil mengusak-usap telingaku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"hehehehe... maaf, maaf. Habis dari tadi aku panggil kau tak menyahut teme. Apa yang sedang kau lihat teme? Sepertinya serius sekali" racaunya sambil melihat kanan-kiri-depan-belakang untuk mencari sosok yang menyita perhatianku tadi. Langsung saja aku mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak melihat yang _aneh-aneh_ dengan "apa? Ada apa mencariku?" seketika itu juga dia menghentikan aksinya barusan dan kembali fokus padaku.  
"oh iya, aku mau mengajakmu ikut goukon teme" tuh kan benar. Pasti hal-hal yang tak penting. Sial. Tapi setidaknya itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang aku perhatikan dari tadi.

"hn. Tidak" jawabku dengan tegas.  
"ayolah temeeee~.. kau benar-benar gak asyik temee~.. _dia_ saja sudah move on teme, masa kau gak bisa temeee~"

Ck, aku langsung memberikan deathglare andalanku padanya. Dia pun langsung terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu padaku? Memangnya semudah itu bisa move on ke lain hati. Mungkin mudah baginya, yang terkenal _playboy_ cap kapak merah itu. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku seorang Uchiha. Tentu saja seorang Uchiha tak segampang itu memberikan hatinya pada seorang wanita. Sekali sudah memberikan hatinya, seorang Uchiha akan memegang teguh hatinya. Begitu pula denganku. Entah itu karena bawaan keluarga atau didikan keluarga dari kecil atau mungkin karena aku benar-benar telah memberikan seluruh hatiku padanya. Aku tak tau mana yang benar. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah aku mencintai _nya. Ya, aku mencintainya._ Dengan segenap hatiku.

"oh, itu Toneri. Mau ngapain dia kesini? Setahuku dia tak berkuliah disini" peduli apa aku pada orang yang disebutkan dobe tadi.

"eehhh? Toneri menghampiri _dia_ teme!" seketika itu aku segera melihat ke arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah pada lelaki itu-ia tepat berada di bangku kantin tempat _dia_ duduk. Ck, apa-apaan lelaki itu!. Apa yang pria breng**k itu lakukan! Dan lihatlah reaksi _nya_ itu. Apa-apaan ini! siapa pria itu?

"Toneri adalah _mantan_ pacar Sakura-chan teme" aku membeku ketika Naruto berkata seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. _Mantan? Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan bercanda!._

 _To be continued_

* * *

Ohayou minna-san! (^o^)/

Salam kenal. Ini fic pertama saya. Jujur saya benar-benar gugup. Selama ini saya hanya membaca-baca fic orang. Karena sekarang lagi liburan panjang, daripada gak ada kerjaan mending ngasah otak dan nyari kesibukan. Dan muncullah fic ini! Saya benar-benar kaget. Saya pikir tiga lembar sudah cukup banyak. Tapi ternyata tidak. Akhirnya saya gabungkan antara chap. 1 dengan chap. 2 (seharusnya) karena chap. 1 terlalu singkat. Dan ini udah 6 lembar! huwaaaahhh.. saya tak tahu kalau ini benar-benar akan sangat panjang. Kalau segini aja udah 6 lembar gimana dengan author-author lain ya? 10 lembar? mungkin. Tapi, saya benar-benar ingin publish ni fic. Saya gak tau gimana respon readers nantinya. Tapi saya berharap responnya positif semua (maunya) wkwkwk. Untuk judul, gak ada yang bingung kan? Karena saya telah menjelaskannya di Summary. Kalau responnya positif, saya akan membuat lanjutannya. Lalu karena saya author baru, harap review ya untuk beri masukan-masukan. saya akan sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada para readers. ditunggu reviewnya!


End file.
